Adiós a la soledad
by Mystis Spiro
Summary: Shounen ai Desde la perspectiva de Kai KaixRei Un regalito para mi amiga Karlitachan


"Adiós a la soledad"  
by Mystis Spiro  
  
Me agobia el vacío que hay en mi interior. Me desespera sentirme así y me aterra la idea de perder el control. Siempre, a pesar de ser tan autosuficiente, tan independiente... tan solitario... he esperado el momento en que mi manto de soledad se rompa y que por fin me vea rodeado de algo más cálido.  
  
Cuanta soledad.  
  
Siento mis ojos arder y como mi alma se siente enjaulada en mi cuerpo clamando libertad. El rítmico latir de mi corazón retumba en mis oídos apaciguando cualquier otro ruido que pudiese oír. Mi garganta se reciente al reprimir un grito que pugna por salir... ya hace tanto que ansío gritar, gritar y quebrar de una vez el silencio que emana de mi.  
  
Mi respiración trato de regular deseando que nadie haya notado el subir y bajar de mi pecho que es tan irregular como acelerado. Debo tranquilizarme y, como siempre, mantener mi fachada, ésa por la que siento ese odio-amor tan contradictorio como claro. Odio actuar permanentemente y alimentar día a día mi careta de indiferencia... cansa ser fuerte. Pero así mismo adoro la seguridad de esa puerta de duro hielo que me protege.  
  
Me acomodo en mi asiento y fijo mi vista en la ventana, que está a mi izquierda, y en ella veo como mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada y me tranquiliza el asegurarme que no he perdido, como temía, por completo mi estoicismo.  
  
Ultimamente me ha resultado particularmente difícil mantener mi habitual autocontrol. Tantos cambios y acontecimientos que han abundado en mi vida... vida... si, ahora ya puedo llamarle vida, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ahora sé lo que es vivir. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el tomar el mando, la capitanía de tan peculiar equipo haría que mi vida, o más aun, que yo mismo cambiase tanto. Quizá ellos jamás lo notarán, pero sí, he cambiado.  
  
Un extraño ruido me saca abruptamente de mis cavilaciones y de inmediato busco la fuente de él. Me volteo y veo el origen del ruido que no es nada más ni nada menos que un ronquido. En los asientos posteriores al mío se encuentran, ahora profundamente dormidos, dos de mis compañeros de equipo, Tyson y Max.  
  
Por unos momentos permanezco observando a mis... ¿amigos? ¿Sería correcto de mi parte llamarles así? Realmente aún no logro "etiquetarlos" correctamente. Ellos pregonan ser mis compañeros y amigos, siempre intentando que el-amargado-Hiwatari se anime un poco y comparta con ellos. Nunca deja de sorprenderme sus energías y perseverancia, y, aunque de ningún modo lo admitiré ante ellos, ellos, mis compañeros mi equipo, son responsables de mi cambio, por ellos es que han surgido en mi facetas que desconocía e incluso he llegado a disfrutar de su compañía. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, me he encariñado con ellos.  
  
Lentamente retomo mi posición original en mi asiento, el cual ahora me parece extrañamente más cómodo que antes, quizás logre dormir un poco tal y como lo hacen los demás, después de todo ya debe ser más de media noche y aún nos queda un buen trecho que recorrer antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Pero antes de siquiera cerrar mis ojos, siento un ligero peso caer sobre mi hombro y como un tibio y suave hálito golpea mi cuello. Volteo mi rostro hacia mi hombro derecho y me doy de lleno con unas sedosas y oscuras hebras de cabello.  
  
- ¿eh?  
  
La cuasi pregunta escapa por inercia de mis labios y así mismo lo hace una ligera sonrisa una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial.  
  
No puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos y hundir mi nariz en ese mar negro para regocijarme con su hipnotizante fragancia. Lentamente, cuidando no perturbar sus sueños, llevo mi mano a su flequillo para enredar mis dedos en él y peinarlo una y otra vez en un son incesante.  
  
Un suspiro involuntario se me escapa mientras lo observo... a él, el culpable del mayor de mis cambios.  
  
Nunca me hubiese imaginado así... como un idiota enamorado.  
  
¿Quién diría que alguna vez el frío Kai Hiwatari se enamoraría como un imbécil y más aún de uno de sus compañeros de equipo? Pues yo no, y fácilmente me hubiese mofado de quien siquiera insinuase algo parecido.  
  
¿Yo enamorado? Resulta deliciosamente irónico hasta el punto que llego a reír de la manera más maníaca. ¡Je! Creo que es que me parece incluso penoso de mi parte el haber sucumbido de tal forma ante estos sentimientos que, sin percatarme, fueron creciendo y anidándose en lo más profundo de mi ser.  
  
Me sobresaltó al sentir como Rei se remueve en su lugar y parece querer acomodarse aun más para continuar siendo arrullado por los gentiles brazos de Morfeo, soñando quién sabe qué maravillas pues, en todo el tiempo que llevo observándole, ha mantenido una perenne sonrisa y su faz en completa paz irradiando esa belleza exótica que siempre ha lucido ante mis ojos. La cálida sensación que me provoca su cuerpo contra el mío - que va más allá del simple calor humano. No, es algo más allá de lo corporal- se me hace más patente en el momento que termina de agitarse en su asiento para finalmente sentarse completamente erguido.  
  
Un bostezo abandona sus suaves labios y con pereza se refriega sus ojos.  
  
Parpadea un par de veces antes de voltear a verme con sus ambarinos ojos y regalarme su más dulce sonrisa, a mi... sólo a mi.  
  
- Hola, Kaaaaa~i- me dice en medio de un bostezo- jeje lo siento.  
  
Yo no le respondo, tan sólo le miro.  
  
- ¿Faltará mucho para llegar? - pregunta, pero no espera respuesta y continúa- Estoy ansioso por llegar, será divertido... ¿no has dormido? ¿no estás cansado?  
  
Parpadeo un par de veces ante el cambio de tema y mi leve sonrisa se hace más evidente al percatarme de su preocupación hacia mi persona. En respuesta meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente sin perder el contacto visual, no quisiera perderme un segundo de él.  
  
- Oh, ya veo... Kai...  
  
- ¿uh?  
  
No dice nada. Rei guarda silencio y me mira más detenidamente. De improviso siento que ha tomado mi mano derecha entre las suyas y la acaricia suavemente.  
  
- Tu mano está helada.  
  
- Rei... - comienzo, pero me veo detenido por la cercanía de su rostro... cada vez más cerca hasta terminar depositando un pequeño, pero muy dulce beso en mis labios para después abrazarse a mi.  
  
- Aún nos debe quedar una hora de viaje, mejor será que aprovechemos de dormir ¿eh? - dicho esto se abraza más a mi y esconde su rostro en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración.  
  
No me muevo un ápice puesto no deseo perder este momento y el único movimiento que realizo es el de mis brazos acercándolo, si es posible, más a mi cuerpo recibiendo a cambio de esta acción un beso en mi cuello.  
  
- Kai... - me llama y le oigo suspirar- te amo.  
  
Ya a estas alturas no reprimo más mi sonrisa y menos aún evito dejar salir lo que deseo proclamar.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Rei.  
  
Al oírme levanta su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos y sé perfectamente que se ha sorprendido... él sabe cuanto me cuesta abrirme y que siempre da por sentado que le amo, y el que yo se lo diga con tal naturalidad en un lugar en el que no estamos solos y sin que sea una ocasión especial... pues lo entiendo...  
  
Finalmente tras unos segundos de silenciosas miradas, él me sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo y nuevamente se acomoda abrazado a mi.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Y envueltos en un cálido abrazo caemos dormidos para compartir sueños y amarnos en silencio.  
  
Creo que ya no estoy solo... hace mucho que no estoy solo desde que llegaste a mi vida, amor. Sólo a tu lado puedo decirle finalmente adiós a mi soledad.  
  
**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**  
  
Este pequeño fic va con muxo cariño para Karlita-chan... amiga, como te lo prometí, aquí está ^_^ espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Un beso a todos, gracias por leer ^-^ 


End file.
